gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
POTCO Football
This is how you play: *The quarterback throws a grenade, and if it blows up on someone they caught the football. *To get them down, you must attune them (Evil Eye ,AKA long distance attune, is not allowed) *For a field goal or point after, well..., there is none unless you can find somewhere WITH A FIELD GOAL. *There will be at most 7 players on the field for each team at the snap. *the quarterback WILL and MUST say HIKE before throwing. *you may NOT use POTIONS. You may NOT attune to the quarterback. *all players MUST be at LEAST level 20 and have their grenades and doll. *There will be NO whispers, though public chat is allowed. *Standard football rules WILL be applied. *The Ref Reserves the right to change a rule based on the situation. *A Team may be of any size. *ONLY explosives will be used, no Other Grenades. *Benched players may NOT enter the field, and MUST NOT throw any grenades, throwing knives ETC. *Throwing Knives MAY be used by the coach, to remove a player from the field. *The Coach reserves the right to change positions of players, or who is on the field at ANY TIME. *If you receive a order to leave the field from the coach, you will be whispered, as well as the person that replaces you. *If you interfere while exiting the field, your team recieves a 1 'point penalty. *The ref will report HERE about the results of the game. *If there is Interference by a bystander the play will be REDONE*. *A team will be in a CREW, with NO members of the crew not in the team. *There will be a ref in each crew to ensure the fairness of the game. *Coaches May Also Be Players. *Coaches will use fire grenades, if they would like to use a timeout. *If a game is a set time, it will be played in a PVP match, though knocking out the opponent is illegal. *Teams are Labeled A, B, C, and D. *Team A will play C *Team B will play Team D *Team (TBA) will play (TBA) For the championship. *Team (TBA) Will play (TBA) for 3rd place. *In the event of disconnection or a lock up, the play will be redone *In the event of an attacking enemy, the play will be redone ''*The games will be played on a pre-announced quiet server to avoid this. Known Teams The Padres Legendaries(A) Not Recruiting, Due to lack of Players on other teams. *Curycoo - Coach/Owner/Manager - QuarterBack *Jeffrey Blasthawk - Wide Receiver *Peter Coalvane *Benjamin Macmorgan(THE FAKE ONE)- Full back - Running back *William Daggerhawk-tight end *Charles Swordeagle - Linebacker The Cuba Islanders(B) '''Currently Recruiting *Simon Treasurehawk- Coach/Quarterback The Tortuga Privateerers© Currently Recruiting ''' *Richard Goldvane - Manager/Owner/Leader. *Jamie the Second - Quarterback *Queen Salt *George Treasurestealer The Port Royal Knights(D) '''Currently Recruiting Games NOTE: the time and date of the games are not going to be announce for some time. GAME 1: Padres will play Tortuga on Savica at ship wreck stadium. GAME 2: Cuba will play Port Royal at Savica river stadium.﻿ Coaches * Richard Goldvane - Tortuga * Curycoo - Padres * Simon Treasurehawk ~ Cuba Refs. *Liz * Mara Jade * Richard Goldvane Commisioner Head: Curycoo Assistant: Jeffrey Blasthawk Stadiums Legendary Stadium ( Padres ) River Stadium ( Cuba ) Ship Wreck Center ( Tortuga ) Castle Main Field ( Port Royal) Screenshot 2010-11-16 17-38-24.jpg|Legendary Stadium. Port Royal Football Stadium.jpg|Castle Main Feild Stadium Cuba Football Stadium.jpg|River Stadium Tortuga Football Stadium.jpg|Ship Wreck Center Screenshot 2010-12-28 18-45-17.jpg Cannon Defense.JPG POTCO Football.PNG|"LETS PLAY!" Merger? I Co-commissioner Jeffrey Blasthawk of the POTCO Football league, proposes that we merge with the UFL in order to finally get a game together. ﻿ Category:In-game Events Category:Fan Sports Category:POTCO Football Category:POTCO